immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederate Characters
James Saturday Main Article: James Saturday James was the leader of the Confederate, who possess the power of immortality. After the events in which an S-class Venator was released in A01, James now has the ability to regenerate physical and/or mental damage, once every twenty-four hours. He also has a photographic memory, and is able to use any weapon ever invented. Eric Sullivan Sullivan is James' most trusted friend. He is a serious man bent on completing tasks set for him, and is an expert in terminating Venators. In 2052 he entered a cryogenic chamber, and woke up in 2500. He is the Confederate's Administrator Number Two, from 2042 to 2523. Jake McIntyre A cowboy from 1899, Jake was sent into the future after Sullivan pushed Nonsus into the time rift created by Marcoro. He is seen with a Stetson slmost all the time, and has a weird sense of humor. One weapon (usually a revolver) is hidden under his hat at all times. What if he doesn't have a hat? Why don't you ask him? Jake was shot through the right eye by Jack Washington during the struggle for the control of the sattelite Excalibur which hung over a major battlefield. He was killed instantly, but was brought back to life by Darren Sirovsky. However, his entire right side had been deemed unusable, uncluding the right brain, and had to be amputated. They were replaced with mechanical counterparts. As of presently McIntyre looks human, but in fact it is just grafted skin. He does not speak to any personnel other than the Admins, since James' self-imposed exile begun. Ferid Jancic Ferid is Bosnian and an expert in all things uncoventional - let it be vehicles, weapons, literature...just let it be weird. Ferid is a very amiable person, and a ladies' man. In 2489 Ferid, who also drank from the Fountain of Youth, attempted to use the Planetary Mass Imploder to supernova a star, killing the Venator Gilgamesh in the process. The plan backfired and instead hit Gilgamesh full-on, turning him to mush. The death of such a powerful Phantom Energy-consuming Venator caused temporal ripples forewards AND backwards in time. The ripples touched the members of the House of Order, giving them a vision of DENIED and promting them to assasinate Ferid. He was killed by Milos, who thre two rocks at him; one landed in the control room behind him via the air vents, the other came in a similar fashion, bounced off the console and the Ferid, causing him to topple over and break his neck on the rock. Amber Mitchell Mitchell was a graduate of Annpolis, and knew everything about espionage due to her CIA training. She posses the ability of hyperkinesis, allowing her to sense and/or see movements faster than normal human beings. As of this it has been established that she is some kind of Venator. She has a bad attitude towards imperfect plans, and prefers to work alone rather than with James. Her habit of going solo on several assignments have amazed many, and proven affective for assasinations. While on the trail of a weapons dealer and possible a Venator named Swaim, she was critically injured after Swaim fired a compressed burst of heated air at her. Nonetheless Amber continued to hunt Swaim, until she finally killed him with a machete. Her service finally ended in 2058 when she was crushed by a collapsing building in Ohio, USA, Earth, A02. The McZeal Twins Victor and Vector McZeal (real name DENIED) were two convicts in a turkish prison, for unknown crimes. In 2037 James freed them after dealing with the Turkish dictator Davran Sahin. They gratefully worked for him until their deaths in 2060. The McZeals had been kidnapped, and imprisoned by the Union, UCF, Venators, Terrace Securities (under suspicion of being a mole), Moon Industries, the Confederate and Desmodus. In almost every case they were interrogated for information, but on only one occasion leaked, as a mind-reading Venator was used. The McZeal brothers were joyful people, unless facing a dilemma, and are quite alienated from the rest of James' team. Johnathan Firestorm An American ambassador who seeks political fame on the eve of 2043, Firestorm joined the Confederate on August 5th in order to boost his status. He is able to speak fifteen languages, including Russian, Swahili, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese and Swedish. Firestorm has encountered James twice before, once after the Opera house explosion. He is skilled in the art of political scandal, and is currently able to blackmail DENIED and DENIED. In the Confederate he serves as a translator and political adviser. Laura Morgans Laura joined the Confederate, which protects her from the Union, after being rescued by Vector McZeal. She possesses intimate knowledge of anything electrical, particularly weapons and generators. Her knowledge is highly valuable to the Confederate, and she has assisted in building several power stations, including the famous hydrogen-fuel power plant in Oslo, in 2052. The Sirovskys Abel Sirovsky Abel is known as "The Survivor" in Confederate circles, contary to the fact that he has survived: *A plane crash *A shipwreck *A dimensional collapse *M111 *Jack Washington *A Time Devourer *Ferid *Sarcos's Super Nuke *A random flying switchblade *A random flying tank *Several earthquakes *Being dropped into a volcano *Being dropped from a chopper *Being dropped from the CCS Glasgow *A forest fire *Ten lightning strikes *Getting shot *Getting shot by Amber *A blast from the Excalibur ''sattelite *Alfred Wang *Sarcos' homing nuke - twice *Milos' assasination attempt Please click here for the full list. He is skilled in every field possible, but only on a moderate level. He was lost in a fire in Aberdeen in 2063. Bainbridge Sirovsky Bainbridge is the knower of all things, but isn't able to perform most of them due to his overweight characteristic. He is patient and calculating, but is easily distracted by food. He was kidnapped by the Union and the ''Sword of Light's codes were extracted from him. Bainbridge is unaccounted for, after he presumably died while combating Jack Washington, but Abel found a note from him the next day. Charlotte Sirovsky The woman always behind the scene, Charlotte looks after the rest of her family (especially Abel) and governs their sub-company, Infinity Armour. She is a crafty person, and is able to manipulate the scheme of things over the course of five years. She gave her life to stop Sarcos from firing a PMI at Earth. Darren Sirovsky Not only is Darren a medic, but a surgeon and a medical adviser as well. His entire youth was spent into studying medicine, leading him to be dubbed "the Best Doctor in the World". He is quite proud of his title, but he has a low level of combat experience, so a bodyguard has been assigned accordingly. On one occasion, where the patient needed an emergency brain surgery, Darren was able to substitute his lost medical tools (which were destroyed in an explosion prior) for a hardware kit he found lying at the scene. Darren's fate is unknown, as he was on M42 during DENIED.